


Childhood Ruined

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood was supposed to be a wondrous time full of love, happiness, and fun. Not angst, fighting and yelling. Too bad no one ever told this to Sasuke's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Ruined

Kagome sighed as she sat in the living room with a six year old Sasuke, trying her best to block out the yelling of his parents. Sasuke merely flinched with each rising voice between the two, they were arguing again, about the same old stuff.

"Sasuke-kun do you want to go outside?" Sasuke nodded eagerly wanting any excuse to get out of his house.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him outside. Once out of the house and away from the screaming adults Sasuke relaxed a bit.

"They're always arguing…" Kagome nodded and let him lean on her. It was true, after the word of the affairs got out everything had gone to hell. Pinning her, Sasuke, and Itachi in the middle.

She often thought about leaving, about quitting her job as Sasuke's live in nanny, but she couldn't because if she left he would literally be left to fend for himself. Something she would never do to the poor boy, she had watched him since he was two, he was like her own. She was literally the only person standing between him and his manipulative parents.

Itachi was always busy with Anbu, then again she knew it was probably an excuse not to come home to his arguing parents. Nobody should be forced to live in this environment, nobody, and she as a child of such a home knew that.

"I can't believe you would even let that woman's son hang around my house!" Mikoto's voice was shrill with anger.

"YOUR house? This is my house! I pay the bills I am the clan head!" Fugaku's voice was deep with rage. Sauske whimpered and drew closer to her, trying to block to their arguing as they stalked through the house, throwing random stuff at each other and yealling louder. They were no doubt making another mess that she would have to clean up.

Kagome sighed sadly as she pulled him closer to her, wishing she could make it all go away but she couldn't. No one could, but what she could do was try and make things bearable, if even a bit.

"Ngh…" His small frame shook with silent sobs. Her eyes darkened as she rubbed his back.

"Shhh. It'll be okay." He shook his head against her stomach.

"It won't…wahh." She sighed sadly as she pulled him completely into her arms, and felt her own tears well up in her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her. She hummed ot him lightly as she rocked them back and forth, wishing she could reassure him that everything was going be okay...but it wasn't there was no fixing this.

Not now, not ever.

The lines had been drawn and there was no going back. They could never be a happy family again, no...it was to late. Their was to much anger, hate, hurt, and nothing would ever be the same again.

Nothing.


End file.
